


Under Your Halo

by edge-ofheaven (orphan_account)



Series: Sterek Kink [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/edge-ofheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek...”</p>
<p>Derek tsk'd, “What's that baby boy? I didn't hear you.”</p>
<p>Stiles licked his lips and closed his eyes, “Daddy,” he tried again, clenching his fingers in the ends of the borrowed scarf nervously.</p>
<p>A pleased hum left Derek's lips as he ran his fingertips along Stiles' cheek, “What is it, baby boy?” he murmured, “Do you want something?”</p>
<p>Stiles swallowed thickly, looking up at Derek from under his eyelashes, “You,” he mumbled. “I want you, Daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Halo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of kink fiction that I've posted to [my Sterek kink blog](http://edge-ofheaven.tumblr.com). Heed the tags well because that's exactly what's in there. The age difference, if you're wondering, is about 20 years. Stiles is 20 and Derek's around 40, everything in here is consensual and has been discussed off screen. 
> 
> Title comes from [this gorgeous Chiodos song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ZS2zieaBI) which is now my go to Sterek song. 
> 
> If you have any kink you want to request, feel free to drop me an [ask](http://edge-ofheaven.tumblr.com/ask) or leave it in a comment here and I'll add it to the list of kinks I'm doing! :3 I hope y'all enjoy!

“ _Derek_...”

 Derek tsk'd, “What's that baby boy? I didn't hear you.”  
  
  
 Stiles licked his lips and closed his eyes, “ _Daddy_ ,” he tried again, clenching his fingers in the ends of the borrowed scarf nervously.

   
  
A pleased hum left Derek's lips as he ran his fingertips along Stiles' cheek, “What is it, baby boy?” he murmured, “Do you want something?”

 

Stiles swallowed thickly, looking up at Derek from under his eyelashes, “You,” he mumbled. “I want you, Daddy.”

 

Derek swore softly and leaned in, pressing a light, barely there kiss to Stiles' lips, fingertips sliding their way down Stiles' cheek, and then his jaw, to the navy and gray scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. “How do you want me?” he murmured, “Do you want me to tuck you into bed, fix you something to eat, run you a bath? You have to specify what you need from me, baby.”

 

Stiles made an urgent noise in his throat, grabbing Derek's free hand and curling his fingers around one of the ends of the scarf, “Do it,” he mumbled. “Come on, Der—Daddy. Do it.”

 

Derek licked his lips, biting back a grin at the shiver he felt go through Stiles when his tongue brushed against Stiles' lips. “Like this?” he murmured, letting his other hand drop down to grab the other end of the scarf.

 

When he pulled the ends slowly, tightening the scarf around Stiles' neck, Derek could feel the tension drain out of Stiles' body, his lips parting in a silent gasp as his air supply was limited.

 

“Like this?” Derek repeated as he ceased pulling, letting the cloth loosen up a little bit.

 

Stiles made another urgent noise, his fingers going for Derek's t-shirt, “Green, green, please don't stop, please, I can handle it, I'm sorry.”

 

Derek smiled and shushed Stiles, “Baby, it's okay,” he murmured, “I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted, alright? It's okay, no need to apologize...” he said comfortingly, pulling the ends of the scarf tight again. “Just tell me when it's too tight, alright? Tell me when it's enough for you, baby boy.”

 

Stiles' eyes fluttered closed, soft, ragged breaths leaving his lips as Derek continued to pull on the scarf until

Stiles could barely breathe through his nose, “Okay,” he gasped out, “Okay, that's good. That's perfect, dad. So perfect,” he babbled mindlessly as Derek tied the scarf against his neck.

 

“Good boy,” Derek murmured, cupping Stiles' cheek, “Now open your eyes for me, baby boy,” he said gently, tracing the pad of his thumb along the curve of his cheekbone.

 

Stiles opened his eyes, staring at Derek with slightly unfocused brown eyes, his breathing labored as he leaned into Derek's touch, making a quiet, happy noise.

 

“That's it,” Derek said softly, smiling at Stiles. “My baby boy knows how to follow my orders, doesn't he?”

 

Another noise left Stiles' lips, a soft _yes daddy_ that was just loud enough for Derek to hear. “I follow orders really good. I'll do anything for you.”

 

Derek pressed a light kiss to Stiles' cheek, “This isn't about me, baby, this is about you. It's about what you want. I know you want to follow my orders and you'll do anything for me, but what about if I want you to do something for yourself, what if I want you to make yourself feel good?”

 

Stiles whimpered, his fingers tugging at Derek's shirt, “I'd do it,” he mumbled, licking his lips. “What do you want me to do, daddy? Finger myself? Touch myself?”

 

Derek shushed him again, leaning in and brushing a light kiss against Stiles' mouth again. “Do _you_ want to touch yourself or are you only saying it because I'm asking you to?”

 

Licking his lips, Stiles swallowed, “I want to come,” he mumbled, a blush high on his cheeks. “And if I touch myself then I can come.”

 

A surprised chuckle left Derek's lips, “Is that so?” he asked. “What if I tell you to work yourself up but you can't come, and then at the last minute I put a cock ring on you? What would you think then, baby?”

 

Stiles whined this time, tugging at Derek's shirt, “Daddy _please_ , we've been doing this for so long, I need to come so bad.”

 

“Oh baby, it's okay,” Derek cooed, running his fingers through Stiles' hair, “I'm not going to do that to you this time. No baby, I'm going to let you come.” He pressed a comforting kiss to Stiles' temple, “I'm going to lay you back and I'm going to let you touch yourself. You're going to stroke yourself until you're fucking up into your hand and I'm going to lay beside you and watch you, I'm going to play with your beautiful little nipples and when you feel it, I want you to come, alright baby boy? Can you do that for me?”

 

Stiles nodded happily, “I can, daddy, oh god, I can.” he murmured out in a rush of breath, feeling a bit lightheaded, but in the best way possible.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green,” Stiles said and as the word left his mouth, Derek was lowering him gently down onto his back, stretching out comfortably beside him.

 

“Alright baby boy,” Derek murmured, maneuvering Stiles' left arm flat out beside him on the pillows so he could lay close to him, “Go ahead and touch yourself. Be as loud as you want to, baby. I want you to enjoy it, okay?”

 

 

Stiles licked his lips, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he wrapped his right hand around himself, “Daddy,” he breathed out, “Daddy, feels so good.”

 

“That's it,” Derek whispered encouragingly before running the flat of his tongue over Stiles' nipple, delighting in the slight jolt that went through the younger's body at the touch of his tongue. Stiles left hand came up from where it was clenching uselessly in the air, fingers tangling into Derek's hair and _pulling_ as hard as he could.

 

Derek growled softly, taking Stiles' nipple into his mouth and sucking at it lightly, teasingly scraping his teeth across the hardened nub as Stiles worked his cock faster and faster, babbling loudly.

 

“Dad, oh god, daddy please, I want to come so bad, please let me come, _please_ I've been so good I want to come, fuck, please daddy, please.” Stiles was almost sobbing each word, voice getting higher and higher from pleasure, from the scarf being tied around his throat tightly.

 

Derek hummed quietly, pulling away from Stiles' nipple, “Go on, baby,” he mumbled. “Go on and come for me, it's alright. I'm giving you permission to baby.”

 

Stiles let out a choked sob, vision going fuzzy and black around the edges as he came, body arching upwards from the sheer force of his orgasm.

 

He was vaguely aware of the scarf being untied, of a warm rag wiping the come off of his stomach and chest. Derek settled beside him again several moments later, “Stiles?”

 

Stiles hummed, his eyes finally fluttering open, “Der?”

 

Derek smiled down at him, “How are you feeling?” he asked softly, running his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair.

 

“Fucking amazing,” Stiles mumbled, closing his eyes again. “You're perfect as always, Derek.”

 

Derek chuckled softly, “So you've said before, babe. Want some water? After that we can curl up under the blankets and talk about it if you need to.”

 

Stiles hummed and curled into Derek, “Water would be great,” he mumbled, “So would the cuddling and the talking about it. It was pretty...different this time.”

 

Derek helped Stiles sit up and take a few slow sips from a bottle of water, then, once Stiles was hydrated, helped him lay down again and pulled a light blanket over them.

 

“So this is a thing that we're going to do then, right?” Stiles asked once he'd settled so he was half on top of Derek. “The daddy thing...the asphyxiation thing...” he trailed off.

 

Derek made a noise of agreement, “I enjoyed it,” he said, “Despite the reluctance in the beginning, it doesn't make you uncomfortable that you called me daddy, does it?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “No,” he mumbled, resting his chin on Derek's chest, “In fact, it made things better, hotter even.” He grinned down at Derek, “You are old enough to be my dad, you know,” he teased, fingers coming up to play with the gray hairs at Derek's temple.

 

“Shush you whippersnapper, your time's coming.” Derek said, poking Stiles side gently. “The asphyxiation was alright too?”

 

“Perfect,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss to Derek's mouth, “Absolutely perfect. The use of the scarf was a great add in,” he mumbled. “Next time though I think we should try it with your hand in the scarf's place.”

 

Derek hummed, “Alright,” he said. “We can do that. We can definitely think of something to do with that.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a sudden yawn.

 

“Looks like someone's sleepy,” Derek whispered teasingly, “That means it's time to nap, right?” he asked with such hope in his voice that Stiles laughed.

 

“A nap sounds great actually. Then we should probably eat and shower when we wake up. Not in that order though. Shower first, then eat.”

 

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple, “That's a good idea,” he mumbled with his own yawn, wrapping his arms around Stiles and rolling them onto their sides, “Like this?” he asked.

 

Stiles nudged Derek, “You're little spoon,” he said, “Come on, it's your turn now, babe.”

 

Sighing, Derek turned over, facing away from Stiles, “Jesus, you young'uns and your complicated sleeping positions, in my day we just slept side by side on the bed.”

 

Stiles snorted loudly, jabbing Derek's side, “Quiet old man, you're harshing the vibes.”

 

“Harshing the vibes, huh?” Derek asked, amused as he reached behind himself and pulled Stiles against his back. “Well sleep before you harsh the sleeping vibes.” he mumbled.

 

Stiles laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of Derek's neck, “Night babe, sleep well. You get to be the big spoon the next time.”

 

Derek hummed, “I know,” he murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing back against Stiles. “Goodnight.”

 

Stiles made a noise in his throat and closed his eyes also, his breathing evening out as he drifted off into a light sleep, Derek following shortly after.

 


End file.
